The field of ironing boards has seen significant developments in recent years, most of which have attempted to increase the usefulness and ease of operation of the board itself. One of the most recent improvements has been the mounting of an ironing board directly to the back of a door. By doing so, the problem of storage of the board is eliminated, as is the awkwardness associated with transporting the board from storage to an area where it can be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,667 illustrates one type of door mounted apparatus. A tubular, U-shaped frame is mounted on the door by two brackets. The ironing board itself is attached to the frame at its heel so as to be pivotable between a horizontal position during use and a vertical position when stored. In order to lock the ironing board in the vertical position, a detent or bumper type mechanism is provided on the frame. To unlock the ironing board from the frame, a portion of the ironing board must be deflected laterally around the detent. A cover may also be attached to the frame to enclose the frame and board when not in use.
Another type of door mounted ironing board assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,611. In that embodiment, an ironing board is pivotally attached to the bottom of a frame comprising sheet metal angles. A single hook is attached at the top of the frame and engages with the edge of the door.
While the prior art ironing board assemblies have provided some solutions for simplifying the process of ironing, additional problems still exist. For example, the frames in the prior art ironing board assemblies position the ironing board at a set distance above the ground regardless of the potential user's actual height. Accordingly, a person who is 5 feet tall must use a mounted ironing board at the same height as a person who is 6 feet tall. However, a height which is comfortable for one person, may not be as comfortable for another.
Furthermore, in order to provide a lightweight design, many of the prior art assemblies sacrifice sturdiness. Accordingly, the ironing boards do not provide a stable ironing surface without the use of additional supports. For example, the ironing board assembly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,667 is manufactured from a lightweight tubular structure which requires suction cups or similar type items to prevent the assembly from laterally shifting.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,899,667 and 4,862,611 show support braces which attach to the ironing board at a location in close proximity to the mounting frame. As a consequence, the support braces must be exceptionally rigid and heavy to properly react the applied ironing forces on the board.
Another problem with the prior ironing board assemblies is that the mounting of the ironing board to the frame is such that an ironing board cover cannot be easily placed on and removed from the board. Both the '611 and the '667 patents show the heels of the ironing boards hinged directly to the frame. Consequently, standard ironing board covers cannot be used without first being cut at the hinge locations.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved ironing board assembly for mounting to a door or wall, which provides for vertical adjustment of the ironing height, permits the utilization of standard ironing board covers, and has a sturdy construction for accommodating the loads produced during the ironing process.